


We Looked Like Giants

by Caslock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sadstuck, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caslock/pseuds/Caslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on an RP I had with my favorite fellow Davesol Captain, Z, so I didn't write all of it. I guess I just adapted it. Anyway, sad shit and angst and Dave being a babe and Sollux being a cutie and here have some feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Looked Like Giants

He sees him passing the hallways, completely oblivious. Although that might be his own god damn fault because his shades constantly cover any emotion he could be showing. 

One day during the fall when the trees shed their golden leaves to cover the ground, it’s Sollux and some loser asshole jock just holding hands, his body pressed up against him in a show of desperate affection. He has a look on his bold face that is smug and depressed at the same time as he passes. Dave regards them with an impassive stare, impossible to see as he leans against his locker, arms crossed and one leg hiked up to rest on the cold metal. 

Another day in the winter it’s him and Aradia, her arm wrapped possessively around his waist and laughing as if he made her the happiest thing on the planet. Sollux’s face registered what looked like actually happiness for once and Dave again regarded them with a stern look of stoicism, clearing not giving a shit. Sollux tries not to see him standing there, arms crossed, leg hiked up to rest on his locker. Sollux fails miserably and throws an arm around his smiling girlfriend, pulling her close.

After winter break, when the leaves outside decide to grow again and the weather doesn’t demand for one to wear a thick coat, it’s Sollux and Eridan walking down the hallways holding hands. Eridan looks so pleased with his life as he gives the scrawny boy a playful punch on the arm. Dave tries not to snarl as Sollux plants a stupid sloppy kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Sollux tries not to throw his head up in defiance as he passes Dave with his leg hiked up to rest on his locker, arms folded across his chest. 

In the spring when flowers bloom and the lake is surrounded by people on blankets, it’s Sollux and Eridan still. Dave stands there, one leg hiked against the locker behind him and Sollux waves at him. It’s a pitiful wave and he’s done it thousands of times before to no avail. Behind his glasses, Dave narrows his eyes and nods his head. Sollux’s eyes widen in contrast and a pained look graces his otherwise perfect features. Dave regards them impassively and unfolds his arms, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

Sollux is in the changing rooms later that day after everyone’s gone home to admire the flowers and sit on a blanket beside the lake. The mirror shows bloodshot eyes and a paler hue to his normally ochre skin from nausea. He splashes his face with cool water and some of the color filter back, although the nausea is still present. Eridan was out with his normal group of friends, off bragging about how he finally got Sollux Captor, genius loner who hated everyone and everything, all to himself. 

He was interrupted by the door to the changing room slamming and hurried footsteps. Sollux turned around, wondering who the fuck in their right mind was still at school at this hour. Dave Strider was not in his right mind. When he rounded the corner, hands balled into fists going white at the knuckles, and what could only be assumed as a fire in his eyes which were hidden, always fucking hidden, Sollux let a look of incredulity pass over his face. Something told him to be angry. Something deep inside told him Dave wasn’t here to say yes hello congratulations on your more than three month relationship with your pig of a boyfriend. 

Before he could form anything else close to a rational thought, he was being pulled by his wrists to be thrown against a locker, the slats digging into his back roughly. His lip curled and yes he was angry. Dave pinned the boy’s wrists up against the metal next to Sollux’s head and panted. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t furious. 

“Thtrider what the fuck are you doing?” Sollux spit at him, his lisp coming out full force. Dave pushes him back further into the locker, if that were even possible.

“You know exactly what the fuck I’m doing, did you think it was funny? What you were doin’ to me?” Dave’s accent is strong, his words pouring out in rambling waves, running together. Sollux has no idea what the blonde is saying, no idea why he’s so angry.

“Think what wath funny? What are you talking about you crazy athhole?” he replied, genuinely confused. The grips around his wrists tighten and somehow he’s incredibly aroused. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have the biggest thing for Dave Strider. All year he had been parading his suitors past him as he just stood there, impassive, in hopes of making him jealous. He thought he had not been successful because why would Dave Strider be interested in him at all? He was just the incredibly awkward asshole that no one actually liked. The people who did date him did so out of pity. Everyone he had been with only stayed with him for two weeks tops, using him for their own purposes; Eridan only dated him for status. 

“You know exactly why, don’t feed me that bullshit,” he snarls, inches away from Sollux’s face now. He can see every detail, every eyelash, every flicker of movement in his eyes. “You didn’t need to take the same fuckin’ route every day past me just to rub every god damn relationship you had in my fuckin’ face!” 

Sollux recoils, Dave’s words were surprisingly spot on, but honestly he never thought Dave actually gave two shits about them. He decided the truth was the best course at this point since the snarling light haired Texan in front of him was almost too scary to deal with. Sollux hesitated a moment before tilting his head up in an act of bravado and getting angry right the hell back. 

“I wanted you to give a shit!” he says forcefully. Dave bared his teeth and his hands shook around their grip on Sollux’s wrists.

“Well good job, gold star, A plus motherfucker,” he spat, “here’s a surprisin’ fact, I always gave a shit. All you succeeded in was straight up pissin’ me off! Walkin’ past me with this slew of jack offs knowing I’d be so much better for you, fuck I can’t even deal with you!” The mahogany boy is so close to him now, Dave is three seconds away from just crashing his lips into his. A spark passes through Sollux’s eyes faintly and he is furious. 

“You know what Dave? Fuck you,” he breathes, “fuck you three timeth from Thunday and another two timeth with a rake next week. You could have told me thith shit from the beginning, inthead of ignoring me every time I showed you the thlightetht bit of attention!” His voice was reaching a heightened pitch as he lost himself in all the emotions he hid away at the beginning of the year. Now the dam was broken and it was all Sollux could do not to tear his hands away and punch the kid. “But no fucking way, Dave Thtrider, cooletht fucking kid here wath above thaying hi to the pathetic nerdy kid who only got dateth out of pity or douche bagth taking advantage of me becauthe you know I can’t fucking thay no. How could I? Who the fuck elthe ith gonna want me?!” 

Sollux wished his body hadn’t let that one tear slip away, hoping it went unnoticed. 

Dave wished he could have recoiled at those words but he was too pissed. 

“Of course I ignored you, shithead,” he growled, moving both the kid’s wrists to one hand higher above his head and using his now free hand to tilt Sollux’s head up by his chin, “it was either that or have to deal with all those stupid superfluous relationships you were in all, the damn, time. You just up an’ repeatedly date all these fuckin’ dickwads who can’t even treat y’right! If you had just stopped for one fuckin’ second you’d have been able to see how bad you were fuckin’ me up, ‘cause Sol you are shittin’ me six ways from fuckin’ Sunday and I hate it!” Dave has to stop for a moment and breathe. Sollux hadn’t said anything, just kept staring at him with that strange, lucid look. “I’ve had enough, Sol. I hate watchin’ you flirt with these fuckin’ assholes and you walkin’ down the hallways all fucked up, I’m done watchin’ you try an’ be all friendly towards me while some guy wrecks your ass real goo-“

He finally stops because he finally notices the wet trail down Sollux’s face and his eyes go wide. The hand on the carefully sculpted chin reaches up and Dave brushes it away a little too forcefully. Sollux downright growls at him and tries to tear his face from the touch. Dave didn’t get to wipe his tears away, he didn’t get to be a sweetheart, not when Sollux wanted to tear him limb from limb. 

“Well how wath I thuppothed to know all thith shit, huh?” he throws, “how the fuck wath I thuppothed to know how you felt when you had girls lined up around the corner to fuck you? Did you ever think that might have made me feel like shit? Did you ever think about that?” He struggles again and manages to tear an arm away and shoves at Dave, who resolutely pins him again, pressing their bodies together possessively. Sollux’s breath hitches and he lets it out in a sharp staccato through his nose. Dave isn’t going to let him go yet, not when there was so much left to beat into that thick fucking skull of his. 

“Don’t feed me that bullshit, you fuckin’ idiot,” Dave knew he was being harsh but didn’t much care at this point, “you think you know exactly what’s runnin’ through my head when you ain’t even got the slightest fucking clue, you know I am out of my mind for you at least seventy percent of the day? I fuckin’ think about how you feel every second of every god damn day, lyin’ in bed ‘oh I hope Sollux is sleeping alright’, wake up in the mornin’, ‘oh I wish Sollux was here in my arms’, I’d have taken your apathy rather than being friendzoned ‘cause some ungrateful asshole’s already got you, it killed me every time those fuckers left you alone cause they couldn’t see what they had!” 

Dave calmed down slightly, staring down at the broken angry expression on Sollux’s face, his heart thudding sickeningly and guilt rose up in his chest. He brushed his thumb over the mahogany wrists lightly. His voice dropped down to a hushed tone as he looked down at the ground.

“Ain’t nobody ever broken my heart like you’ve been doin’ all the damn time.”

Sollux’s anger disappeared like a frightened ghost. It packed its bags and headed out on the last train leaving the station. Dave’s words stung him hard and shit he felt like a scumbag for pulling Dave around all these months but how could he have known Dave felt like that? Who could have actually wanted to wake up next to Sollux Captor, let alone the hottest guy in the whole county?

“Shit, I’m…” Sollux looked down sheepishly, “I’m thorry, Dave. I gueth I should have jutht talked to you, I wath really intimidated, that’th all.” He let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob and looked back up, wishing the barrier of those sunglasses wasn’t there. “Thith ith our firtht time actually talking and we’re at each other’th throatth.” Reflexively, he glanced down to Dave’s throat and instantly regretted it. Dave admitted to himself that this wasn’t how he wanted their first real meeting to actually go; he imagined a scenario that involved less pinning and more kissing. Well, maybe the same amount of pinning, just in a different context. He pushed that thought away and instead focused on the pulse in Sollux’s neck slowing down. 

“Shit Sol I’m so mad at you I don’t know if I want to break your nose or fuck you,” Dave’s voice had lowered in pitch again as he gained control over his accent and his anger moved aside for guilt. He let his fingers loosen their grip and looked back down at Sollux’s incredibly beautiful eyes, letting them calm him down further. Maybe humor was called now that an alarming air of awkwardness had settled around them. “You know I could be more at your throat if you felt like obliging me,” he breathed. It had certainly felt a lot smoother in his head. 

“You could do more of thothe thingth and I would be more than okay with it,” he offered, glancing up and preemptively wincing at Dave’s reaction, “in fact, I think it’th a little unhealthy, how much I want you.”

Dave licked his lower lip subconsciously at the thought. “I’ll let you go now so you can get away from me.”  
Dave released him completely and took a step back. Sollux felt the blood returning to his wrists as he let his arms down to hang uselessly by his side. Truth be told, as much as Dave frightened him, he was equally if not more so enamored by his protectiveness. His voice dropped an octave, plainly wishing for the fingers to pin him again. He stared at the ground and scuffed a toe sheepishly. He was sad to see the accent go, it made him think he had gotten to Dave so badly that he’d forgotten   
to cover it up. It was like Sollux was able to see the real Dave and he wanted to see that every day. 

Sometimes Sollux would lie there in bed and wonder what it’d be like to live with the guy, picking out the most hideous drapes they could find, creeping through the baby section at the department store and holding up tiny socks and giggling like children while giving each other more meaningful glances as their laughter died down and all that was left was a feeling of ‘oh shit, well you know, maybe one day babe’. 

“Wait,” he sputtered as Dave made to walk away, “pleathe wait, jutht… don’t ever be away from me?” He internally berates himself. Smooth. The thought of Dave’s perfect lips on his neck had wormed its way into his head and he couldn’t seem to shake it away. “I’m yourth,” he continued, “for ath long ath you’ll have me.”

Those words were like knives and they buried themselves to the hilt in Dave’s soul. He froze, wishing he had some way of showing the kid how much he meant to Dave, how much he meant those words he said. He was such a mess because Sollux had wormed his way into the blonde’s heart and nothing he did could possibly winch him out. It took a tremendous amount of bravery to uproot himself from his spot and place his hands gently on Sollux’s thin waist, pushing him back into the lockers. He pressed their bodies together as he just held the kid close to him, lips finding their way to Sollux’s jaw and kissing slowly and sweetly and so very nervously.

Sollux feels trapped even though his wrists aren’t bound anymore, but it’s more like Dave set up a shield around him, keeping the rest of the world away and sealing them off in their own world. He felt heat and chills radiating from him as he wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist willing him to stay, to please never leave because he felt like the neediest asshole in the world. He wondered if Dave would be okay with that and not disappear one day because he realized that Sollux is no better than a small yapper type dog. 

Dave trailed kisses down Sollux’s neck, his shades pressing awkwardly so he shoved them up to rest in his hair before nuzzling his face in the ecru neck again, brushing his nose against the smooth expanse of skin as his lips trailed lightly across it. The blonde cringed at how long he’d wanted this and Sollux felt so good held against him and he found himself muttering through tender kisses.

“I don’t want you going home with anyone else, Sol,” he breathed and Sollux bit his lip to stop any noise from coming out, “they fucking treat you like shit and you deserve better. I know I’m not exactly prime fucking real estate but I swear I won’t act like you aren’t worth a damn thing ‘cause you’re worth everything even if I’m the only one who can fucking see it.”

Dave’s words washed over him and he screwed his eyes shut, willing back tears because no one had ever said anything that nice to him. The warm lips against his neck were decidedly and unabashedly the greatest things to ever exist. 

“Never,” Sollux manages to choke out once he controlled his breathing, “never again, I thwear.” His arms wrapped tighter around Dave’s waist as he buried his face into his shoulder. “Fuck I thwear, Dave,” he muttered, words coming out muffled against the red shirt, “you’re perfect, everything about you ith perfect to me and for me and shit-“ His last word comes out choked.

Dave felt his heart clench almost painfully and shit he damn near keeled over on the spot. Instead he kissed down to Sollux’s collarbone before kissing sweetly back to his jawline and along to his ear. He bumped his nose against it and pressed his cheek to Sollux’s, his own eyes fluttering closed so he can just feel warmth and the amazing feeling of the skinny kid being pressed against him. It hurt Dave so god damn much that Sollux willingly let himself be hurt by people who clearly had no value of worth, since they tossed this beautiful, fragile boy aside just because he didn’t think he deserved anything or could do better.

“Says the guy who clearly has no concept of the word perfect since he hates himself,” he managed to get out, “damn it Sol you’re the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen.” Dave let out a small laugh and looked up at Sollux’s. The ebony haired kid looked down and saw the blonde’s eyes for the first time and momentarily forgot to breathe. They’re fire and steel and a map of some far off nebula that no one had ever seen before. Sollux wondered how the kid could hold so much in such a tiny space. Dave just looked up at him, staring into the startled face and there was a moment when he thought Sollux would push him away but all he did was trace the spine of Dave’s back with those long fingers. 

“It’s about time someone treated you like it,” Dave finished breathlessly after deciding Sollux wasn’t about to abscond the fuck out of there. Sollux deserved to be cared about and Dave certainly wasn’t the best person in the world but no one else has stepped up to treat the beautiful kid right so he might as well because he knew how to appreciate a wonderful person when he saw one. Dave vowed to be Sollux’s knight, to protect him with everything he had in him. With that thought in mind, Dave held him closer, hunching over and covering him as if he could be the literal barrier.

Sollux didn’t want to cry. He tried really hard not to as Dave muttered simple things to him and held him as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered. As shitty and pathetic as it sounded, Sollux had learned the subtle art of crying silently. Whether it was face down in some guy’s bed or a bathroom in a shitty club on his knees, he knew how to hide everything. Around Dave, he suddenly felt it wasn’t necessary. He didn’t want to lie about how unstable and emotional and clingy he was. It was probably best to just let it all out at once that way a year or two or eight from now Dave wouldn’t look at him with bitter resentment as if to say ‘I can’t believe you trapped me here like this’. 

“Fuck Dave I’m sorry, I jutht,” he couldn’t get anymore out and suddenly he buried his face into the blonde’s shoulder and let out a quickly stifled sob, letting his arms slide up Dave’s back and pull him closer as if he were about to suddenly vanish. No one had ever held him so gently and yet as tightly as this before. No one had ever taken the time to consider how he’d felt about anything. No one until Dave, who miraculously plummeted into his life like he owned it. Really though, he did. 

Dave could hear the tears in Sollux’s voice and he allowed himself to be pulled further into the skinny kid’s arms and he allowed himself to become utterly broken, Sollux’s words were the crowbar that wrenched him open so he could see Dave’s everything. He felt like the biggest loser thinking such sappy thoughts while the person who meant the most to him cried into his shoulder. One of his hands raised to pet Sollux’s hair before Dave pulled back and both his hands cup the angular face that had found no equal. Sollux looked heartbreaking when he cried and Dave vowed then and there to make sure it never happened again, not on his watch. 

“Hush now, it’s alright babe,” he muttered, pressing their foreheads together and shutting his eyes, breathing in everything that was Sollux, “I got you, nothing bad is ever gonna happen to you, not while I’m here.” Dave tried to stem his panic because Sollux crying was officially the worst thing since, shit, anything. He leaned in on instinct and kissed Sollux’s cheek, kissed over his eyes, kissed away those god forsaken tears. He leaned up to place another kiss on his forehead tenderly, holding his face for a moment as if steeling himself. Suddenly he feels like his entire life so far had been leading up to this moment and his heart pounded in his chest. Sollux looked up him, blinking rapidly and almost begging him. 

Dave tilted his head and slid his lips onto Sollux’s and suddenly the world around them vanished. The scrawny boy’s heart jumped into his throat and he pushed back against the warm lips, interlocking in the most perfect ways. Dave tasted like the sun and rain, steel and fire like his eyes. Sollux let his arms slide back down to the small of Dave’s back and push them closer together. He sucked in a breath of air through his nose and broke away to look at him. 

“Let me take you home, Sol,” Dave muttered, letting a thumb stroke a cheekbone, marveling at how gorgeous he was. Sollux smiled and looked down.

“Can we continue thith there?” he asked in a small voice.

“No shit, what else were we gonna fucking do, watch movies?” 

Sollux allowed himself to laugh and wonder how his life just changed completely.


End file.
